


Alone Together

by DraconicMusic



Series: Peridot and Dewdrop [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fluff, GAY DRAGONS, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Same-sex pairings, Same-sex relationships, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Peridot and Dewdrop have known each other for several months since they first met at Jade Mountain Academy. As time passed, Dewdrop began to develop feelings for the SeaWing hybrid, but couldn't find the courage to confess her feelings to Peridot.That is, until now.A few weeks after Dewdrop told her feelings to Peridot, she decided to invite her to her house in the RainWing kingdom. This was probably the best decision she made in her life.
Relationships: Peridot/Dewdrop
Series: Peridot and Dewdrop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664863
Kudos: 6





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfiction of Wings of Fire that I originally posted to the Wings of Fire Amino back in May last year. This story features two of my OCs, Peridot, a SeaWing/NightWing hybrid, and Dewdrop the Rainwing (I headcanon her to be biromantic). Hope you enjoy!

Dewdrop was in her hut in the RainWing village, looking out the window watching tropical birds and other RainWings flying in the distance. But what Dewdrop was actually doing was that she was waiting for someone.

Someone that she met not long ago in Jade Mountain Academy.

Dewdrop was in the Diamond Winglet along with her clawmates Buzzard the SkyWing, Starseer the NightWing, along with an IceWing, a SandWing, and a MudWing. But the last student was what stood out to Dewdrop the most out of the rest of her clawmates.

And that dragon in particular, was a black and green SeaWing, named Peridot. But the NightWing scales running down both sides of her neck and the bright stars under her wings, made Dewdrop realize that she was no normal SeaWing.

However, this didn’t change her thoughts on how beautiful she looked, at least in her perspective.

During Dewdrop’s first couple of months in Jade Mountain Academy, when she first saw Peridot, she began to experience a new feeling that she never felt before. Not only that, but the RainWing couldn’t stop thinking about the hybrid, and this “feeling” wouldn’t go away. Whenever Peridot passed in the hallways, Dewdrop would always glance briefly at her, only to turn away before she could notice. She also wasn’t able to talk directly to or look at Peridot in the eyes without acting shy or awkward and blushing. Peridot, however, didn’t seem to notice at first, simply shrugging it off as a simple quirk of Dewdrop.

As time passed, however, Peridot noticed that Dewdrop only showed this behavior whenever she was around her. The hybrid became confused from this, so she confronted Dewdrop and asked for an explanation.

She never expected to hear a shy “I love you” from the RainWing.

...................

As Dewdrop was reflecting on the time she met Peridot, a knock was heard from the door, causing her to turn her head around to face the opposite side of her room. Dewdrop knew who it was right away, and without hesitation, she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door.

When she opened it, the SeaWing hybrid was standing there, a neutral expression on her face. “Hey.” Peridot greeted casually, her voice low and somewhat bored.

“Oh, hello, Peridot,” Dewdrop greeted shyly, trying to act as polite and presentable as she could. “I didn’t expect you to come at such an early time.”

“Eh, I didn’t have anything to do, so I decided to come over to your place a little earlier.” Peridot replied.

“That’s completely alright, you can come in...” Dewdrop replies, moving to the side and gesturing for Peridot to walk into her hut.

Peridot stepped into the hut almost right away, taking care to wipe her feet on the small mat on the doorstep before entering. The inside of the room was fairly lit, the walls and floor both a brown color. There was a bookshelf on the left side of the room standing a few feet away from where the door was. A window was a few feet away from the window, and next to it was a large beanbag-like bed, complete with a blanket. The room looked peaceful enough.

The bed seemed to catch Peridot’s attention the most, and she walked over to it. “You mind if I sit here?” She asked, turning her head around to look at Dewdrop.

“Oh, o-of course.” Dewdrop replied, trying her hardest not to act or sound awkward. As soon as Peridot got her consent, she wasted no time collapsing onto the bed. The SeaWing hybrid exhaled deeply through her nostrils, releasing some of the tension in her muscles. She hasn’t been in a bed this comfy in a long time.

Peridot noticed Dewdrop stepping towards her slightly, and she lifted her head up to see her.

“I-Is it alright if I...” Dewdrop stuttered shyly before pausing, her scales beginning to turn into a light pink from their normal aqua and blue colors. She glanced down at the floor briefly before continuing. “...lay down in bed with you...?”

Peridot didn’t respond for a moment, her expression remaining cold, but after considering it for a bit, she replied with a simple “Sure”.

“Oh, t-thank you, Peridot.” Dewdrop said, her scales slowly turning back to their original colors as she walked towards her bed where Peridot was laying in, and made herself comfortable in her bed, right next to the SeaWing hybrid. As soon as she did, her scales began to turn pink again.

“I’m glad I get to spend time with you...” Dewdrop said, her long tail curling around Peridot’s. Peridot was not the type of dragon to typically show affection, nor did she share the same feelings Dewdrop had towards her, but at the same time, she was fond of her, and wanted to tell her her thoughts on their current moment.

“Me too.” Peridot replied, unsure of how to respond. She’s never been in the same bed with someone else before, especially someone like Dewdrop. Peridot does admit, though, she is pretty cute, and she moved her paw towards Dewdrop’s head, lightly scratching it with her talons. Dewdrop shifted slightly from this, but not from discomfort, and smiled softly. While this was happening, Dewdrop slowly moved her head and one of her paws so that they’re resting on Peridot’s chest. She could both hear and feel the hybrid’s heartbeat, which was soothing. Peridot couldn’t help but blush from slight embarrassment and shyness.

“You’re very comfy, huh?” Peridot commented, still gently scratching Dewdrop’s head. “Yeah...” Dewdrop replied, turning her head slightly, looking up at Peridot. “I’m just glad to be close to you... You’re one of the only dragons I can really open up to...”

“Why do you say that?” Peridot asked. “I’ve seen you get along just fine with the others at Jade Mountain.”

“I know, what I mean is that...” Dewdrop paused, adjusting her head’s position on Peridot’s chest. “I feel very comfortable and safe whenever I’m around you. And you’re one of the nicest dragons I’ve met, even though you may not show it. You’re one of the many things that brighten up my day.”

Peridot blinked, surprised at Dewdrop’s compliments. She never expected to hear such thing from her, yet she somewhat knew from her fond expression whenever the RainWing was near her.

Still processing Dewdrop’s confession, Peridot smiled a little, feeling a bit mischievous. She slowly moved her paw from Dewdrop’s head to around her hip, and began lightly scratching it with her talons.

“Is that so? What about this, then?” Peridot asked mischievously.

“A-Ah, P-Peridot! Hehe!” Dewdrop yelped, immediately beginning to move away and laugh. The area where she was being tickled began to change from aqua and blue to a light pink, which gradually spread throughout the rest of her body. “Haha! Peridot! S-Stahahahap!” Dewdrop kept pleading, literally tickled pink, but Peridot ignored her, continuing to tickle the helpless RainWing, her talons lightly scratching and pinching her side. After several more moments, Peridot stopped tickling, and Dewdrop was left panting from laughing so much.

“I-I’ll get you back... Someday...” Dewdrop panted, her voice still trembling a bit.

Peridot let out a small breath of laughter. “You’re free to try, but I’m more different than you—“ Before the hybrid could finish her sentence, Peridot was abruptly cut off when Dewdrop’s talons found themselves on her chest. A tingling sensation began to spread throughout Peridot’s body, and she felt laughter threatening to spill out of her mouth. She bit down on her tongue, trying to keep it in.

“Oh? What was that? You don’t mean to tell me that you’re ticklish?” Dewdrop teased, the biggest grin on her face right now.

Peridot couldn’t hold it in any longer, and began to laugh. She hadn’t been tickled in a long time, though she remembered very well of how ticklish she was. Her scales were pretty sensitive, after all.

After a few more moments, Dewdrop’s talons stopped tickling Peridot’s chest, and the hybrid laid her head back in exhaustion, breathing a bit heavily and letting out a few small breathes of laughter.

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish...” Dewdrop commented, intrigued.

“Well, I am.” Peridot replied, her voice still slightly trembling. “Why am I even sensitive to this?”

“Every dragon is different, so maybe some are ticklish and some are not?” Dewdrop wondered, her head laying on Peridot’s chest once again.

“I guess that’s true.” Peridot replied, gently wrapping an arm around the back of the crook of Dewdrop’s neck. She looked up at the ceiling, her mind already going elsewhere. But the image of Dewdrop was in every one of her thoughts.

Dewdrop snuggled against Peridot’s chest, smiling softly and eyes closed, the hybrid’s heartbeat soothing her to the point where she felt like falling asleep, combined with the security and comfort she felt from Peridot being so close to her.

“I love you, Peridot...” Dewdrop mumbled, her head leaning into her chest.

“Love you too, Dewdrop.” Peridot replied softly, closing her eyes and letting the tranquility from Dewdrop’s company relax her, and all of her worries fade from her mind. Peridot and Dewdrop had the whole afternoon to themselves, and no one would disturb them.

The RainWing and the SeaWing hybrid had nothing to worry about, and would be safe and happy in their own ball of tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! As I mentioned previously, this is one of my first stories I've ever written for Wings of Fire, and I really like how it turned out in my opinion. Due to the positive feedback I received for it, I couldn't resist the urge to share this story here as well. Again, hope you liked this fanfiction, I worked hard on it! :)


End file.
